


For Mind and Memory is the Soul of Man

by Borsari



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Обычная жизнь обычного человека.





	For Mind and Memory is the Soul of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Mind and Memory is the Soul of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097912) by [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/pseuds/Quillori). 



> [Основано на паре идей из записной книжки Лавкрафта с нереализованными идеями](http://www.lapetiteclaudine.com/archives/011196.html)   
> 

Я впервые увидел его в поезде, закутанного в шапку, шарф и одетого в пальто с поднятым воротником. Конечно, день был холодный, но что-то в нем казалось странным: жесткость его движений, возможно, неподвижность лица, а также его голос, когда он перебросился парой фраз с проводником, не совсем соответствовал тому, что можно было бы ожидать. Я не стал заострять на этом внимание, потому что у меня были свои дела. Тем не менее, я не мог полностью забыть его. И потом мне казалось, что я видел его краем глаза, идущего рядом со мной по оживленной улице или наполовину скрытого в толпе, хотя, когда я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, его уже не было.

Однажды я зашел в книжный магазин, чтобы купить подарок племяннику на день рождения. Я был уверен, что он оценит книгу, которую я сам очень любил в его возрасте. Когда я уже собирался войти в магазин, мне показалось, что я увидел, как тот человек переходит улицу навстречу мне, хотя, когда я снова посмотрел в ту сторону, там была только женщина с коляской и два пожилых джентльмена. Это были совершенно обычные люди. Я искал нужную книгу, а он заглядывал в окно. Я уже стоял у кассы и расплачивался, а он что-то рассматривал в шкафу у дальней стены, наполовину скрытый в тени. К счастью, он, похоже, не пошел за мной домой, и я провел приятный вечер, пролистывая будущий подарок своего племянника. Почти приятный. Как это часто бывает, будучи взрослым, ты перечитываешь что-то и понимаешь, что в детстве упускал очень много неприятных деталей. Я подумал, что, возможно, мне все-таки не стоит дарить эту книгу племяннику.

Но день его рождения стремительно приближался, и придумать какой-то другой подарок я уже просто не мог. У меня не было и времени на это, поэтому я вновь пролистал книгу, чтобы убедиться, что она и впрямь была так плоха. Однако я не нашел ни одного отрывка, который бы мне не понравился. Я подумал, что тем вечером просто сильно устал, поэтому увидел в книге то, чего на самом деле не было. Хотя, вообще-то, я не просто не видел на тех страницах что-то неприятное, я их вообще не смог найти.

Примерно в то же время я начал плохо спать. Мои сны были наполнены вполне нормальными сценами повседневной жизни, однако в каком-то неуловимом смысле они были неправильными. Я не мог понять, что же именно вызывало у меня беспокойство. В снах я видел те непонятные отрывки, только в этот раз уже не в книге, а в газетах или в середине письма от моей сестры. Я просыпался и не мог вспомнить, о чем они были.

В течение дня тот человек все еще появлялся иногда где-то на краю зрения. И мне казалось, что к нему присоединились друзья, потому что теперь я видел то же отсутствующее выражение лица, те же бессвязные движения у мужчин помоложе и старше. Иногда у женщин. Это происходило только с теми, на кого я не смотрел, но видел лишь мельком. Едва только я улавливал этот эффект у того, с кем мог заговорить, как иллюзия рассеивалась.

Мой работодатель, заметив, что я отвлекаюсь и выгляжу измученным, предложил мне взять выходной, и я решил посетить одно из моих любимых мест для пикника, где была удобная скамейка с видом на зеленую долину. В свое время я провел там много счастливых часов, наблюдая, как внизу суетятся занятые работой фермеры, или глядя на лесистые склоны, где птицы перелетают с дерева на дерево. Но, похоже, я пропустил нужный мне поворот. Я даже не знаю, как вообще это могло произойти, поскольку изъездил эти дороги вдоль и поперек, но, видимо, я все-таки свернул не туда, потому что скамейку я так и не нашел. На следующий день, когда на работе выдался небольшой перерыв, я вдруг понял, что рисую долину, только вот без особого успеха, так как точное расположение и количество ферм в долине теперь ускользало от меня, да и склон явно был кривым. Я больше не помнил, какие деревья там росли, была ли скамья деревянной или каменной. Все было словно в тумане.

В тот вечер странных людей будто прибавилось. Они наступали на меня со всех сторон, но стоило мне внимательно всмотреться в их лица, как они вновь становились привычными мужчинами и женщинами, порядком недовольные моими манерами. Несколько поездов сняли с маршрута, а моя обычная станция закрылась, поэтому мне пришлось долго идти пешком до станции, откуда бы я смог попасть домой. Я несколько раз сбивался с пути. Темнело быстро, и из-за тошнотворного света уличных ламп все казалось странным и незнакомым.

Мне было холодно и грустно, когда я вдруг снова увидел его, стоящего перед пешеходным переходом. И на этот раз мне показалось, что он не заметил меня, потому что не ускользнул из виду, а остался стоять на месте, когда я аккуратно подошел к нему. Схватив его за плечо, я развернул его к себе и увидел, что лицо у него было неестественно бледным, как у манекена в витрине. Он ничего не сказал и не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы освободиться или возразить мне, и, охваченный страхом и гневом, я начал трясти его все сильнее и сильнее, пока маска, которая заменяла ему лицо, с громким стуком не упала на асфальт.

Место, где должно было быть лицо, зияло пустотой. Я в ужасе отпрянул, отпустив чужое плечо. А человек, так ничего и не сказав, спокойно наклонился, поднял маску, вернул ее на место и продолжил свой путь. Я заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, видели ли другие люди то, что видел я, пытаясь подтвердить, что я не теряю рассудок. Но они шли каждый своей дорогой, не обращая внимания ни на меня, ни на него. И тут я понял, что они тоже были лишенными смысла масками, движущимися по привычке без цели, без смысла, без характера.

Я смотрел и пытался найти хоть одного живого нормального человека, но не находил. Он не переходил улицу, не шел по тротуару, не садился в машину, не отражался в витринах магазинов, не просил милостыню у фонарного столба. Его нигде не было. Я посмотрел еще раз, сосредоточившись изо всех сил, но улицы были полны пустых оболочек, а в окнах отражалась одна и та же сцена: всего лишь тела и ни одного живого человека. И все же, с колотящимся в груди сердцем, я подумал, что точно должен был увидеть хотя бы одного нормального человека. Я поспешил к ближайшему окну и рассмотрел в нем свое отражение. Я двигался скованно и странно, лицо мое было бледным. «Это от шока, — подумал я, — от страха. Лицо просто окоченело от холода». Но как только я поднес руку к лицу, маска тут же отвалилась от него, не оставив после себя ничего запоминающегося.


End file.
